


Now Your Life's No Longer Empty (Surely Heaven Waits for You)

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Coming Out, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Thanksgiving, dean and cas kiss obviously, everyone is happy, sam and eileen are happy, the finale ruined me so i needed to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: “I didn’t sacrifice my life only for you to die a week later by being impaled on a rusty nail, Dean.”Castiel is saved by Jack from the Empty and brought to Heaven to help him fix it. Before he can finish the job though, Dean Winchester unexpectedly dies in the dumbest way possible.Neither Dean's nor Cas' story on Earth is finished though and Jack knows this. So, with his new god powers, he erases the second half of the disastrous spn finale script and sends both Dean and Cas back to Earth. Now, finally, all of them can have the happy ending that they deserve.Includes lots of hugs, kisses, one ruined but still okay thanksgiving dinner, a happy family and an even happier dog.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Now Your Life's No Longer Empty (Surely Heaven Waits for You)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever write a supernatural fanfic again, but here I am. I even woke up at 2am to watch the finale goddammit and all I got for it was a punch from the screenwriters??
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little fic I wrote running on only 2hrs of sleep. <3

_You made it loud!_

Jack vividly remembered the Empty glaring at him for exploding, and wondered whether the Empty was happier now, with Castiel and Billie both asleep there. Except that no, Castiel wasn’t asleep. Jack took care of that. It was the first thing that he did after leaving Earth and going to Heaven.

He needed Castiel to help him make Heaven better, and besides, Castiel’s story on Earth was not over yet.

“And why should I let you have him back?” The empty asked when Jack entered.

He wore an easy confident smile. “Because you have Billie. And you never would have got her if it wasn’t for Castiel.”

The empty, wearing Meg’s face, narrowed her eyes. “It _was_ rather convenient that she was there when Castiel finally finished our deal.”

Jack nodded, his smile widening.

But then Meg shook her head. “But you’re forgetting that I want him too. He’s the one who woke me up.”

“Actually.” Jack stepped closer. “It wasn’t him.”

The empty clenched her jaw. “What?”

“It was me. I wanted my father back, so I reached him with my powers and woke him up. He would never have woken up on his own.”

The empty looked furious now. “It was _you?”_

“Yes,” Jack confirmed. “But you’re not going to do anything about it, and you’re going to let me take Castiel back.”

“And _why_ would I do that?”

“Because I’m more powerful than you,” Jack simply stated. “I woke you up once, I woke you up now again just to have this conversation, and I just woke up Castiel five minutes ago.”

“You did what?” The empty raised from her chair, looking like she would kill Jack any second. But Jack had nothing to fear. He was unstoppable now.

“Oh.” Jack smiled, turning around. “And here he comes.”

They both turned around to find a figure standing in the distance, slowly making his way towards them. When it was close enough, they could both see clearly that it was Castiel. A rather confused Castiel.

“Jack?” he frowned when he reached them. He immediately went to give Jack a hug, and then asked, “How . . . what happened?”

Jack couldn’t help but look proud. “I woke you up. It’s time to go back.”

“But I—” Cas looked at the Empty, noting her anger. “I made a deal.”

“You helped the Empty to get Billie, I think that’s good enough.”

“It _isn’t_ good enough!” The empty declared.

Jack turned to her calmly. “It is. And once Cas and I leave here, I can make sure that you never wake up again.”

The empty frowned slightly, the anger momentarily leaving her. She was thinking. Then, “you can do that?”

Jack shrugged. “I’m the new God.”

Cas turned to him in confusion. “Wait. You are? We won?” 

Jack smiled at him and nodded. “We have a lot to talk about. And we’ve got work to do.”

With that Jack took Castiel’s hand and the empty was swallowed in momentary light. Once the light was gone, so were Jack and Castiel. They were standing on a meadow now, far away from the Empty, and with a snap of his fingers, Jack sent the Empty to sleep.

xoXÖXox

For the first time in almost two years, Castiel wasn’t afraid to be happy. He was back in Heaven, and he was actively working on making it better with Jack. They rescued Bobby, found Charlie, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Kevin, Mary, and everyone else that they’d lost, and helped them all settle in the new Heaven. It was like paradise.

Cas was right after all. Jack helped bring paradise.

Heaven was like new Earth now, and Castiel couldn’t wait to get back to Earth and tell Dean and Sam everything. To tell Dean . . . he still wasn’t sure what he’d tell him. He didn’t like avoiding him, but that wouldn’t last that much longer. He and Jack were almost done, and it only took a few days.

Come tomorrow morning, the new Heaven would finally be finished, and Cas would leave Heaven forever. He’d already talked to Jack about it. He wanted to spend his life on Earth, with Sam and Dean, and once he died, he didn’t want to go back to the Empty. He wanted to stay with the brothers even in Heaven.

So, come tomorrow morning, Castiel would give up his grace, hug his son one more time, and then arrive safely in the bunker.

It was a good future. 

Castiel smiled as he imagined himself walking into Dean’s room, seeing him smile again . . . 

But then something changed. Something _shifted._ Castiel frowned and it only took him a few seconds to recognise what was wrong. 

It was _Dean._

He was _here._

_Dead._

Castiel’s eyes widened as he quickly made his way over to where he was sensing him. It was near Bobby’s cabin, he was sure.

And he got there just in time to hear Bobby say, “I guess the question is, what are you gonna do now, Dean?”

Dean turned his head and just like that, their eyes met.

Dean’s wide, Castiel’s sad. Why would Dean die barely a week after he’d sacrificed his life for him? What had happened?

Bobby looked between the two and took a swig of the beer. “I’ll leave you two idjits to it, then.” Then he stood up and disappeared inside his cabin, closing the door.

Castiel held his breath as Dean slowly made his way over to where he was standing. 

Cas swallowed. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean stared at him for a long time, before he finally smiled and reached for Castiel's shoulder to pull him into a tight hug. Cas got used to Dean’s manly hugs—they never lasted for more than four seconds, even after the many times that Castiel had died.

But this one was different, somehow. Ten seconds later, and Dean was still holding on to him and Cas on to Dean.

“I missed you, man.” Dean’s voice trembled.

Castiel felt tears well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean. For—”

Dean abruptly pulled back and cupped his cheeks with both hands. “No, don’t you apologize. Don’t do that. You helped kill Billie. You _saved_ my life.”

Castiel pressed his lips together, still feeling partially guilty. “But I should have told you about the deal.”

Dean frowned slightly, looking sad, but his eyes never left Castiel’s face. “No, it’s . . . I get it. With how we treated you sometimes, how _I_ treated you, you weren’t even sure you’d ever get to experience your moment of happiness and then-” Dean closed his mouth and took a deep steadying breath.

Castiel waited.

Dean looked down for a moment, closing his eyes, then looked back up at Cas. “What you said—”

“I meant it,” Cas quickly assured him, immediately regretting it. He’d been in Dean’s head. He knew Dean. But there was still doubt in his heart. What if Dean saw Cas only as a brother? “But I don’t expect you to—”

“You meant it?” Dean interrupted him, tightening his grip on Cas’ shoulder. “But _how_ did you mean it?” He asked carefully. “Did you . . . Did you mean it like . . . uhm.”

Castiel almost rolled his eyes. Of _course_ Dean would question his confession. His feelings. Of course, after everything that Cas had told him before the Empty took him, Dean would still doubt how Castiel meant it.

Maybe Castiel should have used more obvious words. Like, “I’m in love with you, Dean,” he finally said, to clear up any ambiguity.

He could almost feel Dean’s breath hitch. “Y-you are?”

Castiel sighed and took Dean’s other hand into his, looking down at it. “I have been for a long time.”

His eyes found Dean’s again. But how did Dean feel? Did he feel the same? And if he did, would he ever admit it?

Dean’s mouth formed a small smile that got bigger with each second, and with each second it filled Castiel with more and more hope. Finally, after nearly 12 years of longing, Dean entwined their fingers and leaned closer.

“I love you too, Cas.”

And then he closed the distance and Castiel has yet again found himself in paradise, their lips moving in sync as if they were created for this one perfect moment. And then when the moment ended, Castiel found himself yet again in Dean’s arms with a smile on his face.

“So.” Dean cleared his throat as he pulled away, his cheeks still slightly red. “You and Jack fixed Heaven?”

Castiel nodded. “We did, yes. And now we have to fix you.”

Dean frowned. “What?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “I didn’t sacrifice my life only for you to die a week later by being impaled on a rusty nail, Dean.”

xoXÖXox

Sam couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He just couldn’t. He tried, but he knew there was no point. He’d watched Dean die _so many_ times, but this one felt so _final._ Sam didn’t want to think about it.

He left the barn and stayed outside, looking around at the dark trees and trying not to think about how he lost Jack, Cas and Dean all in one week. He shoved all the pain deep, deep inside him, and put on a hard face. 

Denial.

He’d pretend everything was fine until he was allowed to mourn his brother. But first, he needed to find the children.

He found them a few minutes later, hiding in a bush close to the car. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” He smiled at them. “The bad guys are gone. I’ll take you home.”

They hugged him, their faces barely reaching above his stomach, and they cried. Sam didn’t. He didn’t allow himself.

He drove them back to the police station in silence, led them inside, and then disappeared back inside the car before anyone could find him and ask how he found them. He drove all the way back to the barn, and went up to the barn door, where he stopped and just stood there for what felt like hours.

When he opened the door and saw Dean’s body lying on the ground, he finally let his tears come. And he didn’t stop crying until the next morning.

Eventually, he brought Dean’s body out of the barn and onto the meadow. There, he held his brother against his chest, crying some more, and wishing that after everything they’d been through, after defeating Chuck, God himself, that they could have a normal life. He wished that they could erase the last week.

“Jack.” Sam looked up to the sky, his voice trembling, “Dean’s- he’s- . . . _gone._ ” He finally made himself say through gritted teeth. Because deep down, after all the overwhelming sadness, there was anger.

How could have Dean died like _this_ , after everything that they’d been through? They defeated God himself just a week ago, and now Dean died like this?

He didn’t know if Jack would help, after he said he wouldn’t interfere with human life. But then, miraculously, Dean’s hand stirred in his arms and Sam almost dropped his body into the grass in shock.

“D-Dean?”

Suddenly, without warning, Dean gasped for air and quickly sat up. Then, he started coughing.

“Dean!” Sam called his name, immediately reaching for his older brother.

Dean looked at him, a wide smile on his face. “Sammy!” Then he reached for Sam’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re back?” Sam sobbed as he held on to him.

Dean nodded against his shoulder. “I am. I’m back, Sam,” he said.

After a moment they let go, Sam’s eyes still red from a whole night of crying. “How?” was the only thing he could say. “Was it Jack?”

Dean nodded. “And Cas,” he added happily.

Sam looked confused. “Cas? He’s not in the empty?”

Dean shook his head. “The kid got him out. Then they fixed Heaven together, and now it really is paradise, Sam.”

Sam only stared at him in confusion mixed with happiness.

“I met Bobby,” Dean added, “and then Cas. We went to talk to Jack, and once their work is done . . . Cas is coming back,” Dean finished with a huge smile on his face. “He’s coming back, Sammy.”

Sam let out a happy sigh, and then a laugh, tears returning to his eyes. How could such strong sadness turn into happiness in such a short moment?

“So, what now?” Sam asked.

“Now.” Dean slowly got up with Sam’s help, experimentally touching his chest where the stab wound had been—it was healed. “Now, we go home.”

Together, the two brothers left the meadow and went back to their car, driving home.

xoXÖXox

It was the next day. Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and the Winchester brothers decided to have it a little earlier to celebrate Cas’ return. (“Or we could have two Thanksgivings, Sam. How about that?” Dean had suggested, eyeing the turkey in the grocery store that they'd picked up on their way home. “Hm?”)

They were all in the bunker now—Sam, Dean, Eileen and the dog. The only person missing now was Castiel.

Dean eyed the job application on his table, not really paying attention to the text. With every minute he kept glancing at the clock.

Ten minutes before Cas got his feathery ass back here. But this time, it wouldn’t be feathery, Dean reminded himself. 

He’d already told Sam about Cas’ decision to be human, but there was one more thing that he still hadn’t told his brother.

The confession. The kiss.

Dean swallowed.

That would all change in about ten minutes.

He left the job application on the table and left his room, the dog happily running after him. When he reached the library, he saw Sam and Eileen sitting close to each other and laughing about something.

Dean smiled when he saw them so happy, and his heart beat faster when he realized that the same thing was waiting for him as soon as Cas arrived.

He was scared but _so_ excited to finally have free will. To finally be with Cas, just like he’d wanted for so many years.

The dog ran towards Sam and hid under the table, lying down around Eileen’s legs. Sam and Eileen looked up, noticing Dean.

Sam stood up. “Is it time?”

Dean nodded and checked his watch one more time, going over everything in his head. They had the turkey, beer, PB&J for Cas, the second bedside table with a lamp in Dean’s room, what else?

Oh. Right.

“You ready?” Sam smiled at him as he went closer to him. Dean nodded hesitantly, his smile fading. Sam frowned. “What is it?”

Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked down and closed his eyes. This was it. This was the moment he’d tell Sam that he was in love with Cas. He took a deep breath and looked down at the watch again.

10 seconds until Cas promised to be back.

Dean took a deep breath and looked up. He couldn’t help but blush nervously when he saw he had the attention of both Sam and Eileen.

“Sam, there’s one more thing I didn’t tell you.”

Sam frowned. “What is it?”

A person suddenly appeared behind the table, right next to Eileen. Dean couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his face when he saw Cas again.

“This,” Dean mumbled, not even looking at Sam, and then walking right into Cas’ arms and kissing him on the mouth, just like he’d longed to do again after their first kiss in Heaven. A laugh escaped Cas as he held Dean tightly, and when they parted, both Sam and Eileen were smiling at them.

Sam couldn’t stop grinning, in fact.

“Dean, I’m so happy for you,” Sam said as he went to give Cas a hug. “We all missed you, Cas.”

Cas smiled as he returned the hug and then went to hug Eileen as well. “I missed you too,” he said. And then, after all the hugging ended, his hand found Dean’s and they entwined their fingers.

“So, what changed when I was gone?” Cas asked.

Eileen smiled and signed, “we have a dog now.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “You have a dog? Where.”

As if the dog somehow knew Cas asked, there was a happy bark from underneath the table. The dog appeared from behind Castiel and stared up at him, eyes happy, tongue out.

Cas smiled and patted the dog’s head.

Dean knelt down and hugged the dog, smiling up at Cas who returned the smile and leaned in to kiss Dean.

“So, what now?” he asked when they both stood up and faced Sam and Eileen again.

“Now.” Dean patted Cas’ shoulder. “Now we eat.”

They all headed down to the kitchen in the bunker, all smiling and happy. Sam and Eileen were holding hands, laughing about something, and Dean and Cas followed, also holding hands, and just stealing glances at each other with every opportunity. The dog ran in front of all of them, already knowing exactly where the kitchen was.

When they got to the kitchen and Sam turned on the light, they all gasped.

The kitchen wasn’t as empty as they’d left it. 

_Jack_ was sitting at the table, eating cereal out of a bowl, the cereal box and milk next to him on the table.

He turned to look at them and swallowed.

“Hello,” he raised his hand with a smile. “I missed the taste,” he said. And then, more honestly, “And I missed you.”

Sam smiled as he went to give Jack a hug, and Dean did the same. The dog barked happily up at the new God and Jack patted the dog’s head.

Jack then looked up at his family sheepishly, and asked, “I know I said that I wouldn’t come to Earth anymore, but . . . is it okay if I visit sometimes?”

“Of course, it is.” Sam smiled at him.

“You’re always welcome here, kid,” Dean confirmed and looked at Sam as the younger brother went to get the turkey out of the oven. “Besides, even with Cas, this turkey is too big for just the four of us.”

Jack smiled at them, sitting back down to finish his cereal, and Cas sat down opposite him, noticing the PB&J. Dean knew Cas would be excited to taste it again now that he was human, so he moved the plate in front of the former angel and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

“Dig in.” Dean laughed.

“Uh.” Sam laughed awkwardly when he took the completely burned turkey out of the oven. Dean laughed even louder when he saw it.

“Good thing we bought two of them, right?”

Everyone sat down at the table, eating anything they wanted while waiting until the second turkey was done. They talked, they laughed, the couples held hands, they listened to good music, and everyone was happy.

They were a family after all.

And family don’t end with blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't properly edit this and although I watched all 15 seasons, I don't remember much from the last two or so, so all mistakes are mine, including bad grammar or words that don't really fit the context - English isn't my first language, but I'm too tired and busy to give this another read. I'm just glad it made me feel better. BUT I've written plenty of better Destiel fics in the past, so you're welcome to check them out to feel better :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! <33


End file.
